Cain
Cainsley Maxson is a psychopath and self-obsessed individual with a complete disregard for human life. He possesses the potent abilities of psychokinesis and telekinesis, able to both create solid bursts of energy from his mind and move existing objects with just a thought. From a rough childhood, Cain has managed to become not only a seasoned criminal, but a prolific serial killer as well. History Origin Born into a poor family, Cainsley Maxson lived most of his childhood in poverty, emotional and physical abuse. His father was a drug addict and his mother was an alcoholic, and both would constantly abuse each other and Cain. Since he lived in destitution, Cain was never able to receive a proper education, and was even bullied by the neighborhood kids because of his poor life and terrible parents. His life eventually experienced a radical change, when he first uncovered his powers. On a day like any other, Cain was being bullied by one of the tougher neighborhood bullies and his crew. Cain was being beaten physically, suffering punch after punch on his body. And when he reached his breaking point, he just suddenly snapped. Before any of the bullies could realize what was happened, the head bully had his brain explode inside of his head, killing him instantly. The other bullies took off and ran, fearing that they might suffer the same fate. This sudden and mysterious death left the Maxson family under intense scrutiny from the Juno Police Department. Of course, Cain suffered even more beatings for this, until he was finally taken by child services, and his parents locked up for domestic abuse. Until he reached 17 years of age, Cain hopped from foster family to foster family, with similar occurrences happening every time. Sometimes it was simple cases of objects mysteriously moving on their own, or doors slamming shut by some unknown force. Other times, people were killed. Cain never really knew why he received this power of his, but he trained himself. He grew mischievous, dastardly even. He started toying with people, leading them to believe that they were hallucinating. Upon his 17th birthday, he moved out his current foster family's home and headed for New York City. Smooth Criminal Having no real qualities beyond his good looks and his powers, Cain started himself up at a petty criminal. He found himself to be adept at easily stealing objects away from others, without them noticing a thing. What started as simple thievery escalated into bank heists. Bank employees reported mysterious circumstances of bags of money just "floating" right out of the bank vault. No one could explain it, and all police investigations would end in failure. Cain had climbed the criminal underworld in just 3 years, going from a hopeless nobody to someone worthy of infamy. Those among the less savory whispered tales of the Psycho Psychic, Cainsley Maxson. Cain had it all, except for a significant other. None would accept him, mainly out of fear or hatred. He usually just killed the people who hated him, as they reminded him too much of his parents. His whole world came crashing when he first met Susanna. Cain had never found himself attracted to anyone before, but there was something about her that was just unique. He tried everything to gain her affection: showing off, proving his devotion and even offering gifts. It had shown itself as a long and winding road for Cain to eventually gain Susanna's love, and even harder still to paint him as anything else than the criminal he was. He was eventually able to win her over, and the two became lovers. Susanna was still a normal human being, whereas Cain had been born with his powers, making him a meta-human. In the current age, humans were only beginning to grow used to the idea of living with meta-humans, or other sentient species, for that matter. Susanna had found it endearing how determined Cain had been to romance her. The two eventually married one another only 3 years later. Susanna was no good saint, either. She was perhaps the most cruel and sadistic woman Cain had ever met, which was why he was attracted to her in the first place. The two came to bloom into a criminal duo, Bonnie and Clyde style. The two decided on a cross-continent trip, just to see the sights. Egerdale Massacre After about 4 years of exploring both North and South America, Cain and Susanna settled down in a massive city which had not earned its name yet. It was the perfect place for Cain, seeing as it was home to many meta-humans and non-humans. Humans also stayed there, and thus the tension grew. Meta-humans and non-humans were heavily discriminated upon by humans, disliked for being foreign or different. Protests and rallies were held on the daily, singing the evils of the anti-human menace. Fanatics became devoted to their cause and history began to repeat itself all over again. Cain enjoyed the chaos, however. He didn't mind being hated, as he had been hated by his parents for almost 9 years. He was used to it, and reveled in the negative emotions. That didn't mean he didn't enjoy some positive emotions as well, with his wife Susanna. It was at one of those rallies where humans butted heads with the local law enforcement. Things quickly grew violent, as the police opened fire on an unruly crowd. Meta and non-humans quickly became involved in the mix and the situation descended into pure anarchy. Beings of power launched deadly volleys of energy across the sky and raised the dead, and spires of towering flame blotted out the sun. Cain and Susanna decided to not involve themselves in the scuffle, as it was far too entertaining. However, that idea changed when Susanna was hit with a stray bullet. Shot in the head, she was killed instantly. Cain was left both heartbroken and immensely pissed off. And so the day was remembered as the Egerdale Massacre, where Cain psychically destroyed the minds of 2,256 people, including humans, meta-humans and non-humans. It was this slaughter that radically destabilized the region, and caused riots in the streets. Cain would witness none of it, as he was taken away to a maximum security prison over in Blackmarsh. Mad Cain Cain remained in prison for 4 years, before deciding to break out. He managed to kill all 33 members of the prison staff: prison guards, janitors and even the warden. He allowed the inmates to escape if they wished to. Cain felt some sort of sympathy or bond towards criminals and the clinically insane. After all, he was both. This led to one of the biggest prison breaks that Blackmarsh had ever seen. Though most of the inmates were either shot or killed by trying to escape through the forests surrounding the prison, Cain got off scot-free. Cain soon returned to the city, which was now called Haven City. It had seemed to stabilize considerably in his absence, much to his dismay. So Cain has personally taken it upon himself to cause chaos where he can, killing those who just look at him funny. More recently, he has acquired a new love interest in the form of a woman named Marcy. The new flame may burn just as brightly as Cain's former flame did, if not even more so.Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Lore